DINOSAUR ADVENTURE ESCAPE FROM THE VALLEY
by PetitChouLoup
Summary: Tio and Oro must escap Mutans before aten!


DINOSAUR ADVENTURE: ESCAPE FROM THE VALLEY

TIO WHERE ARE YOU Say Oro.

YES ORO AM HERE Say Tio.

WE NEED FIND YOUR PARENTS! Say Oro.

WHY ORO Say Tio.

BECAUSE DUKE OF NEW YORK IS COME TO KILL AND WHEN DONE WILL NUKE VALLEY! Say Oro.

OH NO MUST FIND CREE AND PEEK! Say Tio.

And so Oro and Tio went find Cree and Peek, but was too late! Valley was nuke and dinos die!

OH NO VALLEY IS NUKE WHAT WILL DO! Say Tio.

TIO SHUT UP WE WILL DIE CAN OD NOTHING ELSE! Say Oro.

QUICK COME IN CAVE Say Cree.

So Tio and Oro go in cave, but was trap! Dinos have mutant into monsters like Omega Man!

OH NO DINOS ARE MONSTERS RUN TIO Say Oro and Tio ran out cave and Oro run too but too slow and is eaten alive!

YUM DINO FLESH Say Omega Mutant Cree.

So Tio is run away and valley is like burn and brown like video game where only focus is graphics! There is dead teas and pants everywhere!

WHY THIS HAPPEN TO ME Say Tio who cry because all firneds dead!

And Tio is cry because all friends dead! And this scrying loud! So Then he attack by Omega Mutan Cree! And other Moega Mutants. And now they is all pale white and where sunglasses and black long coats!

WE WILL EAT YOU ALIVE! Say Omega Mutant Cree.

NO MYH PARENTS WILL SAVE! Say Tio.

YOUR PARENTS DEAD WE EAT! Say Omega Mutant Cree.

NOOOOO YOU EAT APARENTS! Say Tip.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOW WE EAT YOU! Say Omega Mutant Cree.

And the Omega Mutants eat Tio! !

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH Say Tio as eaten and is die.

YUM TIO FLESH IS GOOD! Say Tio.

But then Cree is shot in head by Snake Splissken!

SNAKE PLISSKEN THOUGHT WERE DEAD! Say Cree.

NO YOU DEAD! Say Snake Splissken and Cree is die, but other mutants attack and bite Snake Plisskien but he kit them after.

NO AM INFECTED Say Snake Plsisken. WILL BECOME OMEGA MUTANt!

And Snake Plisken is start become wihte and pale.

MUST FIND A CURE! Say Snake Plissken so he went find Robert something or other.

And he found Robert in abandoned New York which is some for reason in Donisaur Valley.

ROBERT YOU MUST HELP YOU MUST CURE Say Snake Plisken.

I NOT HAVE CURE IN BLOOD I MUST DIE IN POOL Say Robert and is go die in pool to save mankind but only three people left and world is post-apocalyptic and dinosrau.

But Snake Plissken is drink and now four people left in world but cure is only half-work so is actually three and a halve.

AM HALF OMEGA MUTANT HALF HUMEN! Say Snake Plsieksn.

STOP RIGHT THERE! Say man in dark who is come out and is seen and is Inspector Calhoun.

YOU BETTER NOT BE THE PRESIDENT Say Snake Plsieksn.

NO AM INSPECTOR CALHOUN AND AM HERRE TO TRAIN YOU TO BECMOE HUNTER OF OMEGA MUTANTS! Say Inseptecor Calhoun.

So Inspector Calhoun is train Snake Plsisken to become mutant ninja warrior! So Snake Plsisken start wearing long black coat and sunglasses over eye patch and is become Serrated Edge!

SERRATED EDGE THERE IS MUTANT ACTIVITY IN SPECTRE ZETA! Say Inspector Calhoun.

AM ON IT And Serrated Edge run out of Serrated Edge Cave with sword that has serrated edge!

I WILL KILL THE MUTANTS Say Serrated Edge.

{{Atuthro's nostes: Sector Zeta is really Al Catraz!}}

So Serrated Edge take secret underwater train to Alcatrz and is fight mutants but they is hard to kill because the mutants have mtuatade!

OH NO THE MUTANTS HAVE MUTATED! Sat Serrated Edge.

But Serrated Edge was able shoot in dead and they die!

YES THEY DIE! Say Serrated Edge.

But then Serrated Edge gets call on Serrated Edge Phone!

SERRATED EDGE! Say Inspector Calhoun.

YES INSPECTOR CALHOUN Say Serrateed Edge.

AM NOT INSPECTOR CALHOUN ANYMORE HAVE BEEN TRAINING IN MARTIAL ARTS MORE AND AM NOW MASTER CALHOUN! Say Master Calhoun.

And Serrated Edge is shock but stoic.

OK Say Serrated Edge.

SERRATED EDGE YOU NEED GO BACK GTO NEW YORK! Saty Master Calhoun.

WHY ESCAPE FROM THERE! Say Serrated Edge.

SAME REASON SENT ALCATRAZ! BIG MUTANT THERE! HEAD HONCHO! AND RESISTANCE LEADER! ONLY OTHER HUMANS STILL THERE! Say Master Calhoun.

THEN MUST GO! Say Serrated Edge who is attack by Mutant but know coming so shoot in face without looking!

And then Serrated Edge is hop on secret train underground between the dinosaur valley which was ataully Sans Franscio to New York City which is prison! But then is attack by train cannibals!

QUICK SERRATED EDGE SHOOT THEM IN FACE! Say Master Calhoun.

THANK YOU FOR WISDOM MASTER CALHOUN Say Serrated Edge and he shoot in face and it ork!

But rest of trip prettu uneventual so won't mention.

MASTER CALHOUN HAVE ARRIVED IN NEW YORK! Say Serrated Edge but no get answer!

OH NO HAS BEEN KIDNAP BUT MUST FINISH MISSION FIRST! Say Serrated Edge.

So Serrated Edge is go and explore New York and is find a human

WHO ARE YOU Say Serrated Edge.

I AM JOHN MAY-SHUN! Say John Mason.

But then other human step out of shaowdo.

I AM ALSO JOHN MASON! Say Cincinnati John Mason.

AREN'T YOU CINCINNATI JOHN MASON? Say Serrated Edge.

I AIN'T NEVER BEEN TO CINANCINATI! Say Cincinati John Mason.

OK CINNCINATI JOHN MASON AND OTHER JOHN MASON! WE HAVE MISSION! WE MUST FIND AND KILL HEAD HONCHO OF THE OMEGA MUANTS! Say Serrated Edge.

OK Say both John Masons.

BUT THERE ISH ONE MORE SHURVIVOR! Shay John Mayshun.

WHO IS? Say Serrated Edge.

IS BARB WIRE! Say Cinncinati John Mason.

OH OK Say Serrated Edge. LET'S GO FIND!

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
